Supernatural: Death's Limited State Experience
by ArchStories
Summary: This is an account from Death in another reality far from the one of Dean and Sam. It is interesting and deep, since Death is everywhere he can manifest in many places at once, this reveals some secrets about Death and God. Death from a view never seen.


Supernatural: Death's Limited State Experience

Past, present or future I can't remember, but what I do know is, this tree that withstood eternity existed. The tree told me the following in my dreams, but we will get to that later. The tree survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. The forest it existed in was cut down partially, it persevered and survived. I don't know why or how, but I could have known if I became my true self from this limited state, but we'll get into that later. I just know the tree was like a skeleton, yet it granted a long lived life. It used to grant eternal life, but I'll explain that later. Maybe it had some mystical property that made man overlook it when building industry or maybe God gave that tree something beyond us all.

The Spanish explorers who searched for eternal youth passed by the eternal tree with ignorance because it was just another tree with few leaves. For how could a tree that resembled a skeleton be a tree that granted a long lived life? Obviously a tree like that had to have a beautiful fantasy-like look, with blooming pink blossoms, and fruits with a spring gushing out on a bowl made by the tree's roots. But the eternal tree was nothing like that. It was the exact opposite of the gift it possessed; death is what it reminded others of.

Time to time the tree punished people who gravely disrespect it or maybe it was a coincidence that they all ended up dead. Once a couple mated below the tree, which was ill advised. It angered the tree that these lustful animals disgraced such sacred grounds. So the tree punished them by draining their life force slowly. Doctors diagnosed their illness as Rapid Aging Telomerase, which basically made them age much faster, if only they knew the real reason, but those whose hearts are sealed would never accept such a fact. That couple died in the twentieth century from what the tree told me. Even though the tree gave long life, its skeleton structure had some power that drains life. It did not tell me how the process was conducted. On the other hand the life giving roots and leafs of the tree granted long life if a person knew how to withdraw the water within it. This tree was the tree of life and death.

Some people may say the couple's death is God's wrath, but come on, the tree's power is completely separate from God's and any sentient being can do things without God's consent. Do you think if Hitler asked God for His consent on killing millions of people that He would agree, if he so replied? Which He would never because it was time for the humans to grow up and some other rules too which were beyond human understanding period. Hypothetically if God did reply he would never allow such a thing, but because Hitler did not ask for consent and he simply did what he thought was good… well that is the point I am trying to get at with the tree's power being its own. Granted that God was ultimately responsible for all creation, but the creations choices after is on themselves.

I met the tree in the year 2555. It was the only tree in the city that grew from the Earth. The rest were artificial and counterfeit like fake flowers, except the fake trees did carry out photosynthesis thanks to certain technologies inputted within the false trees hollow trunks. The tree told me many more things. It spoke to me in a language that was only understood by the human brain in a land of fantasy, A.K.A dreamland. Society may call me mad and mock me for such a claim, but I will not falter. I will patiently persevere with my faith intact and in the belief that this tree is alive in ways that is beyond the one dimensional thinking of my society.

I named the tree 4ever and one day thanked it for giving me strength in my faith because without it I would have ended up like everyone else. I would have become a drone in a society that accepts only science because it explains the natural world and I would have been completely oblivious to my drone ways just like they are, to them it is normal. What they don't get is there are things and beings beyond natural. Things beyond science like the everlasting tree, that take science by the throat and shoves it straight up their candy &^%. God isn't a being or an entity, but that is for a later explanation. As for this tree, it was tragically cut down eventually because even it did not last forever.

Before the day they cut down the tree for a flying bus stop station, I expressed a few verbal words, "Thank you 4ever, but even forever ends, Death does not."

The reason I mentioned Death even though this tree gave an extended life and seemed eternal, it still was not and Death took it like it does to everything eventually and Death never dies. This tree wasn't special nor was it protected by God. If someone was going to cut it, it would be cut down. God would let it be cut down because God created a natural order with Death. Some with my knowledge may call God cruel, but again they along with me are limited and can never comprehend God and even after death we will never truly comprehend unless it is His will. Great, now I sound like a messenger of the Lord.

This tree was important to my mental stability in my limited form and one day it was cut down like a regular thing. Nothing mystical happened, no white energy exploded outward or green energy, which in a fantasy would represent the color of the forest. Nothing special occurred because the majority of the people in my society caused the drain of magic in ways I cannot explain. Maybe God was mad because my arrogant human comrades laughed at the word miracle because it could not be proven scientifically, but I'm just a spoke on the wheel and the wheel is gonna keep turning. But how can any so called god be a god if they can be detected or their miracles be proven by mere science? That god is no God because God is God; existence is God and He can manifest just like Death; the only one who can comprehend Him the best. Together they make the natural order. I was told this by the tree before its demise. I guess it wanted a little bit of wisdom it had to live on.

I learned a valuable thing from that tree of life and death; nothing lasts forever. Not even immortal inter-dimensional beings, but God and Death do. They make the natural order with Him in charge of course, and Death keeps the natural flow of the omniverse and beyond-if there is anything beyond, again I'm limited- in check. This eternal tree too was no different, in that it too was part of existence and had to be kept in check. No one but me will see the death of the tree as more than a robot cutting down a random tree for selfish purposes. We already had like a million of these stations in this God forsaken hell!

To them life goes on in a liner fashion. I moved on and age and hope someday God will give me salvation… if not I understand… I too have to suffer for the sins of my brethren and those before them, not because God is punishing us but because they themselves caused the drain of magic, but knowing them they probably would blame God, as my ancestors did before them. They, in their arrogant ignorance mocked God and attributed false information on Him. Also the last thing the tree told me was that when it dies it will just die because there was no magic in my universe and if there was it was very little and very far way.

That little bit of possible magic may still connect the afterlife which is unreachable by any other means except death because heaven and hell was no dimension and any that was a dimension or reachable by opening some gate by a egotistic being or hybrid or person who thinks they can battle angels and beat God or something was just a false heaven and hell created by ignorant beings who thought they could play God and fool lesser beings. An example would be the pagans or Zeus and the list goes on. The tree went on to say that it used to grant eternal life, but due to no magic it can only grant long lived lives. Even though the tree spoke to me in a language with no sound, I felt the sadness within its soul.

Now it was gone. Where? I do not know. I will remember what the tree told me forever even if I go to nothingness due to their being no magic possibly, but I believe God will someday give me salvation regardless; if you wanna laugh and mock me go ahead. This tree changed me forever, it sparked something within. I will change this world and bring back the magic it once had and have my people seek truth and knowledge without ignorance. Intelligence is easy to attain, wisdom is not.

Those who seek out knowledge must not be arrogant; they must never laugh at miracles or people who are religious or at God and at the supernatural because it cannot be proven scientifically because if it can, it was never the real supernatural to begin with or isn't the real God. They must not only think of themselves and their hypothesis. They should never confuse facts of supernatural and science as the same when they are not always aligned, confusion leads to misconceptions and then statements are born from those misconceptions (or misinterpretation). They should never think of only themselves because their words and actions can cause someone great depression, sorrow and loss of faith, anyone who causes that are truly and utterly a devil in their own right, just my opinion. Finally they must never hide their eyes from the beauty of this world and make it mechanical and shallow with their in-depth scientific explanation of something down to the atom. I learned the first half from the tree and the rest is my opinion. All the things I have said is what my society isn't and is what someday I will make my society into. With hard work I will patiently persevere.

The following is not what the tree told me. Sorry if this was preachy, the author of this short passage who wrote it in an alternate universe just took crap out of his pie hole and pasted it on the paper. I thought, might as well paste my crap through his writing on the paper. Then when he went to add more details I decided to add my details instead. As for me, I was called Sythe Reep in this universe by people I know, how I know certain things that the tree has not told me you ask? It's all in whom I truly am and who I am pretending to be for a reason I only told that eternal tree. I am everywhere and even in a universe with two brothers and a mutated angel who let out the Leviathans. I can manifest in a form anywhere like God, we have so much in common yet he is in charge.


End file.
